A Lemon Drop of Kindness
by Keighter
Summary: A bit about Tom Riddle's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; skewed by my slightly strange way of thinking.
1. 1 A boy learns to love

Tom was fidgeting, and nervous. What was he some first year mudblood? He was better than this. He was destined for great things. He was the heir of Salazar Slytherin. And what was he nervous about? A class. The greatest wizard of his age and he was nervous before class. Well not class exactly, but it was close enough. No one else could ever make him feel like this, of course it was that man, the one that had told him he was special, that he was a wizard; the man that had saved him from the scum at that orphanage. Every time Dumbledore looked at him with those blue eyes he felt like he was being held to the spot and Dumbledore could see inside of his soul, know his secrets.

He was too powerful to let any man get to him like this, but those blue eyes. He was always there waiting and concerned. He knew about the Chamber, and that the disgusting half giant hadn't opened it. He always knew. They were connected.

"Tom do you have something to share with the rest of the class?"

His mind froze, how long had he been standing in the middle of the classroom?

"Ah. Well Professor I was just going to ask about the upcoming exams and if we were going to be having any review sessions prior to them…"

"Of course, always preparing for your next move eh Tom?" Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling as he spoke, "Is there anything else?"

"No sir."

"Well if you'll kindly take your seat, we'll begin"

Tom blinked and he sat down next to Walburga Black. She had no respect for him, but he understood her hatred of him, he was raised by muggles; that made him practically a mudblood.

"Oh Riddle, awestruck as usual by the Great Dumbledore? Today you could barely contain yourself are you going to go sniff his seat after this?"

He turned slowly to face her. He wanted nothing more than to feed her to the basilisk, or to make her writhe with pain, and force his way into her mind to make her scream and beg for his mercy. She had been gazing back at him lording her status over him until that moment. Her eyes widened and she looked horrified. She quickly turned and faced the Dumbledore. Who had come over to their desk, and had laid his hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Is everything alright my dear boy? You look positively menacing, perhaps you should take a break from today's lesson."

Dumbledore straightened and went over to check on the some of the other students' progress. Tom felt a hot rush go over him. Menacing? Really? What a day, what a rush. He was positively giddy! Of course Waburga would ruin this moment by acting like a wounded animal when talking to Orion, weren't they cousins or something more distantly related?

Class was over and he started to gather his things, and made his way back down to the dungeon to head to the Slytherin common room. He might stop in and see Slughorn. Yes, his head of house would love to see his most promising pupil. That pompous old man could never turn down flattery, or a promising student with a desire to learn. Who better than the most gifted student to grace Hogwarts since Dumbledore himself. He was almost out of the room when he heard a slight cough behind him. He stopped on the spot and turned.

"Tom, what has so changed your demeanor in the past fifteen minutes of class? I rarely get to see you look so positively… positive" Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm on my way to see Professor Slughorn about a potions assignment."

"Well I'm glad to see you are pursuing your academic career so fiercely, but perhaps you need to take an interest in something outside of school work? Everyone needs a little amusement in their lives! I do worry about you Tom, your upbringing was not to be desired, and…"

"I have to go Professor."

Tom abruptly dashed out of the classroom, leaving Dumbledore looking shocked and hurt? Or was that just his imagination? Of course it was why would Professor Dumbledore look so hurt at his leaving? Did he stop him just to talk and the conversation took a bad turn? Was Dumbledore reaching out to him? Trying to get closer too him and he messed it up. But if Dumbledore knew anything about him he would know that his upbringing was off limits. He was a wizard now, not a filthy muggle. He was special, the most talented wizard of his age, probably of any age. None could deny that he was a perfect specimen of wizarding power. But then Dumbledore wouldn't know what it was like to have to over come one's upbringing to become great.

He had walked automatically to the dungeon as he thought. He was outside of Slughorn's office when he remembered his last private meeting with the professor at the end of last year…

"Enter."

"Hallo Professor Slughorn!"

"Tom Riddle, my dear boy to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I just had a couple of questions to ask, I was writing a paper for my Defense Against the Dark Arts class and I came across the mention of something curious and I wanted to ask someone…"

"Of course my boy you wanted to ask someone knowledgeable that you trusted, and who better than your head of house?"

Tom had visibly angered at Slughorn's interruption, but he quickly reigned in his anger talking with Slughorn was a test of his patience because the professor was so full of himself and hardly let anyone get a word in edgewise. But he knew that Slughorn was his best chance to get his question answered without too many problems or prying questions. The old man would be pleased; that such a talented student was confiding in him.

"As I was saying Professor, I had to take a book out of the Restricted Section of the Library and I came across the mention of a horcrux"

"That's very dark magic indeed Tom, I wouldn't know anything about that sort of thing…"

"But Professor you haven't even heard my question! I'm confident that someone of your esteem would know something as simple as a 5th year Hogwarts' student's query."

"Ho ho, well of course lad I'll do my best to answer you question, but I don't want you to be disappointed because very few people, even me, hard to believe I know! Have an extensive knowledge of horcruxes."

"Well, my question is simple sir, could one, if one was inclined to, create more than one horcrux?" Tom's eyes were gleaming as he waited for his answer. This was his ticket to immortality; this would make it so he would never have something as common as a death. He would be unstoppable, if only Slughorn would get over his fear of being thought of as a wizard with dark leanings and tell him what he knew. It really was a pity he couldn't just use Legilimency to pull the information he wanted from the professor.

"… Well boy, I think that it would be possible for someone to have more than one horcrux though even one is a terrible strain, to have an incomplete soul, let alone one split in to many pieces would be tortuous. But one would have to commit many unspeakable acts to…" Slughorn stopped as he noticed Tom's joyous face.

"Multiple murders"

"Ah... erm… y-yes my boy"

"Thank you professor you have sated my curiosity on the matter, have a good evening I'll see you tomorrow at potions!" Tom dashed out of the room before Slughorn could finish his farewells. As soon as he was far enough away he slowed, and began idly walking around the dungeon and taking comfort in the familiar path. He walked slowly without purpose. No particular place to be, he had the evening off. His homework finished. His duties with the Chamber could take a night off. It would probably be for the best, he had been causing a bit too much of a stir. Not that he didn't enjoy going down to the Chamber and talking to his closest companion, enjoying his kingdom at Hogwarts. Having to sneak around the castle to get to his kingdom was a pain, with the teachers getting upset and patrolling the halls every night. Which was just as well he had nothing to fear from the Basilisk, it had been quite pleased to be free.

Now he could focus on his new project, horcruxes. He could make as many as he as willing to kill people. What was Slughorn trying to get at about not wanting to split ones soul too much? Hmm now he would have to find out if there were adverse affects in splitting ones' soul too many times. Who could he go to? The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was an idiot, the man could barely teach defense! How could he be hiding a vast knowledge of the Dark Arts? No, not him. He was the only viable option, besides Slughorn, but Sluggy had proven to be a one-time source. His reaction to a few simple inquiries had proven he would probably go to Dumbledore, and tell him… Tell him what exactly?

Why didn't he just go straight to Dumbledore? The man knew everything. He was a beautiful genius. Not unlike himself. He would have to tread carefully. He would have to convince him that it was just curiosity rather than an interest in the Dark Arts. Dumbledore had always watched him closely. Tom had always hoped it was for another reason, than Dumbledore didn't trust him. What a powerful team they could make. Nothing would be beyond the pair of them. They were good and evil. Dumbledore was the most caring, loving person Tom had ever met. He was also the most powerful. He would do anything to be the one that Dumbledore, Albus, turned to for comfort and affection.

What would it be like to have someone that cared, loved, him? If anyone could it was Albus Dumbledore. He was good and powerful. An unlikely combination, just like they would be together: Riddle and Dumbledore, Tom and Albus, a perfect match. He had made his way up to the Great Hall, and by the looks of it just in time for dinner. He made his way to the Slytherin table and sat as close as he could to the Head table. Hoping for a good look at Dumbledore while he ate.

The Transfiguration professor made his way carefully to a seat and sat down, Tom watched transfixed over his warm beef stew. Dumbledore looked in his direction and Tom quickly looked down at his stew concentrating hard on the lumps of potato. When he looked up again Dumbledore was still watching him, their eyes met. Tom blushed and dropped his spoon. Horrified he turned his body away from the Head table and towards the rest of the Slytherin table, and proceeded to consume his stew as quickly as was possible. If only he didn't have to chew, like a serpent, he could just pour it back and get away from this embarrassment. He finished quickly and ungracefully removed himself from the bench and headed out of the Great Hall in a rush.

His face was still red, and he wasn't sure why those blue eyes had that affect on him. They were infuriating, and it was wonderful. As he rushed his way to the Head Boy's room he heard hurried footsteps behind him. He slowed and hazarded a glance behind him. It was Dumbledore.

He couldn't decide if he wanted to speed up or stop and be cordial. Well, that wasn't entirely true, he knew what he wanted to do, but he highly doubted that was what Professor Dumbledore had in mind. What he should was hurry up; get back to his room and get all of these thoughts out of his head, write it all down and make it go away. He laughed to himself, hadn't it been Dumbledore's idea that he keeps a diary in the first place? To chronicle how different this world, his world, was from the one he had grown up in so he could look back on it years later and remember how he had changed.

Strange that he had kept it up since he was a first year, everyday for almost six years now he had spent at least a few minutes before he went to sleep writing everything down pouring his soul out to the little leather bound book Dumbledore had given him on his first day at Hogwarts. He could vividly remember the smiling face and the twinkling eyes and Dumbledore had taken a knee and smiled almost shyly at him.

"Hey there Tom, I know that growing up with muggles has been hard especially without a family, but I think that you should keep a record of how things change for you while you're at Hogwarts. Maybe just write a few lines a day, just so that you can remember how you were feeling, and to see how much you have grown since you started here. Since your first day… You deserve to be happy lad. Remember that. You are special. I think you'll do quite well here. Now you better run along and catch up with the others for the sorting."

He had just looked at Dumbledore, he had never felt that way before… like someone cared and wanted him to succeed. He held the little book close to his heart. He would write in it everyday…

He had stopped walking and Dumbledore had caught up to him. He was standing there thinking about that moment so long ago, and then Dumbledore spoke.

"Are you alright Tom? You seemed flustered at dinner. You looked as though you were about to choke on your soup."

"It was beef stew." What did that matter? Did he have to correct people and always be right? Well Dumbledore had been mistaken. He was wrong, Tom was right. Did it matter?

"So it was." Dumbledore chuckled. Why did this man's laughter have to make his skin feel tight and make his stomach drop?

"I was just in a rush to get back to my room and work on a bit of…" He hit a wall in his line of thought. Lying came so easily to him, why now was it not? "Outside reading… I was came across something that peaked my… umm… curiosity when I was doing an extra credit assignment for Defense Against the Dark Arts." No entirely untrue. Perhaps he could turn this conversation to his advantage.

"Now what could possibly have you so curious that you choke down your soup… stew, and dash from the Great Hall without so much as a bit of pudding? I know you enjoy a good dessert, a man after my own heart."

There was that twinkling smile again, well his mouth was in more of a smirk but his eyes. Those blue eyes were positively sparkling with joy. Had he caused it? Had his company caused these feelings, this joy in the man he so… admired? No, adored. What a day indeed.

"Well… It was something in the restricted section and it said something about being able to split ones' soul and place part of it into an object… But it got me thinking about when or if there is a point that one cannot split a soul anymore…"

Dumbledore's expression was unreadable, but the light had dimmed slightly in his eyes. Tom wanted nothing more than to run away, but he held his ground.

"Dark magic indeed. You are speaking of horcruxes aren't you Tom? The human soul can only be broken so many times until it is unable to heal or be whole again, a partial soul leaves a man broken and inhuman. But not much research has been done in this area considering the cost of creating even a single horcrux. Your curiosity on the matter is…" Dumbledore trailed off, he was focusing on something far off, he looked sad, almost heartsick.

"Professor, are you all right?" Tom took a step towards Dumbledore they were quite close now. Close enough for Tom to notice Dumbledore's breathing, close enough for him to see the worry lining his beloved teacher's face.

"Sir I…"

"Tom…" Dumbledore was now focusing on Tom's face and he gently touched Tom's face and whispered, "You must be very careful, I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to my brightest pupil. Don't lose yourself in this mess Tom." There was a strange silence while Tom and Dumbledore stood staring at one another. Not uncomfortable, but there were things unsaid that made it almost too hard for either to bear.

"Here have a lemon drop Tom. I won't keep you from your studies." Dumbledore smiled and glided away towards the Gryffindor Head of House's Rooms. Tom stared at the lemon drop in his hand for a few moments before putting it in his mouth and savoring the moment. He turned and made his way dreamily back to the dungeons. He whispered the password and made his way to his room to find his diary. He had much to tell it.

Tom finished his rather lengthy diary entry, and closed the little volume lovingly. He would have been about to run out of pages again. Had he not put a charm on it so that it stored the old entries and he only had to ask it to bring up older ones, using a date or subject matter. It was quite clever. Though sometimes it got a bit cheeky with him and would add comments like spelling mistakes… though there were very few. Magical objects were always a bit strange. He was just proud his enchantment was so strong, not that he expected anything less from himself, but no one else in his year would have been able to complete such a task. Tom readied himself for bed and slithered under the covers.


	2. 2 A boy learns to hate

It was summer, but he wasn't back at the orphanage he was in the Hogwarts grounds walking in the warm air. It was beautiful. He knew there was no place in the world as beautiful as this. He turned and saw Albus smiling at the doors to Hogwarts. He had decided to let Tom stay at Hogwarts for the summer with him. Tom wasn't going to have to leave ever again. He started to make his way to Albus, about three steps in his foot was stuck. He tried to get free, but it wasn't working. The Basilisk was behind Albus; he tried to call out to him. But all he could make out was parseltongue. He couldn't stop the serpent. It was no longer in his total control, it was supposed to be he WAS THE Heir of Salazar Slytherin, this couldn't be happening. He tried to use nonverbal magic, it wasn't working he was panicking. He never lost control like this. This sort of thing did not happen to him. The grounds were on fire now. How was this happening? There was a banging, and someone was calling his name.

Tom woke sweating and horrified. The banging was still happening insistently and someone was still calling his name. He recognized the voice, Orion Black, one of his pure blooded roommates.

"Riddle, there is a Gryffindor waiting outside of our common room for you. You should go talk to her so she'll stop making the area so common."

Tom was still a bit startled and made his way to the portrait hole. He swung the portrait open and sure enough there stood Minnie McGonagall, the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"What Minnie? I was sleeping…"

"Dreaming about taking over the world no doubt Tommay boy." Her Scottish accent was thick and she was tapping her foot impatiently, she was rarely totally still.

"What's going on Minnie? Is something important happening? Was there another attack?"

"Naah, I was just coming over to see how you were doin' and make sure you were ready to head to Hogsmeade to watch over the younglings and have a bit of fun." She was watching him with that dangerous mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Don't you have a quidditch team to go with… Why me?"

"Awww Tommay boy you don't want to spend more time with your partner in crime?"

"Just because we met on the train in our first year and you harassed me until I let you sit with me doesn't mean we are partners in crime…"

"Heh, but I'd think that being friends for six years now might. And you looked so frightened that I couldn't just leave you there to yourself… I wanted to make sure you had a bit of fun for once rather than locking yourself in here all weekend. Now get dressed, perhaps take a shower you look a bit peaky, in ooh so many ways. I'll wait here."

Tom sighed there was no changing her mind now. Peaky… He had been sweating and that was a terrible dream. But what did the second part mean? He realized suddenly and blushed. He showered and such and then made his way back down through the common room and out of the portrait hole. He found Minnie sitting between two suits of armor doodling in a notebook. As he got closer he saw that they were cryptic quidditch plays she was planning out.

"Ready to go Minnie?"

"Always darling."

She grabbed his arm and entangled hers with it. How awkward it seemed, but somehow it was comfortable. Minnie was one of the few students he respected, even though she was a bit boorish and crude. She was extremely talented and a superb athlete. He wasn't much for sports but she was the only female on any of the quidditch teams, and captain of her house's team too. Impressive girl, well for a girl. She walked arm and arm with him the entire way to Hogsmeade it was nice to be close to someone that wasn't unworthy. They made their way, laughing at the third years still in awe of the freedom, to Hogsmeade. They ordered a couple of drinks and sat near the window, their usual spot. They watched the Hogwarts students laugh and run around darting in and out of shops.

They left the Hog's Head after a few drinks and headed to Honeydukes. They were browsing around. Minnie was probably getting some of those weird biscuits in the tartan tin that she was so very fond of. Nothing could get rid of that girl's tartan fetish. He had stopped in front of the large jar of lemon drops and was looking at them when Minnie slid in next to him. She was always was very stealthy like a cat.

"What's on your mind Tommy boy?"

"Oh nothing." He had gotten over his dark dream and he was remembering a lemon drop given to him yesterday.

"That smile certainly doesn't mean say it's nothing. Who is it? Someone clearly has your interest." She was looking at him sideways from behind her square spectacles. They managed to give her more of an attractive authority figure look rather than a bookish plain girl look.

"He coughed, he? I don't know what you're talking about."

Minnie only laughed at him. "Well if you're staying tight lipped about it then I guess it's someone special."

Two large boys burst through the doors of Honeydukes. They were out of breath and looking right at Minnie.

"CAPTAIN! Min! Where have you been the teams been looking for you, we uh… well there was a bit of a skirmish. And uh…" The boy with a brown muggle style jacket finished.

"We are ummm having a skirmish against Ravenclaw. In an hour and uh we need you to umm play." Finished the boy with a black eye and a long cloak on. They would have been indistinguishable if it hadn't been for the black eye and their style of dress. They were the Gryffindor beaters, Apollo and Arty.

"You what?" Minnie's voice was frozen with cold rage. "What have you done tell me the whole story now." She started walking out the doors at a brisk pace. The twins were looking at her dumbfounded. "Get a move on. Walk and talk lads. I assume you can manage that. Though I might question my faith soon enough." Her face melted as she reached the doors and turned "Tommy booy I must deal with this mess, but come watch the match! Maybe bring that special someone!" She winked and the twins let out a sigh of relief, they had visibly relaxed when Minnie barked "You two are not off the hook you will be sprinting with me back to the pitch and explaining yourselves. Get. A. Move. On." Then she dashed out the doors with the twins looking sheepish following behind her.

Tom watched the trio run back towards the castle Minnie running backwards with the boys huffing after her. He decided to pass on the lemon drops he didn't have much money to spare, and he wanted to save all his money for the reagents he might need for his new fascination.

Tom made his way back to the school, since it was a Hogsmeade weekend and it was likely that he could sneak into his lair for a bit of peace. He wanted to read over the horcrux incantation in _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ again. He was anxious to take the first steps to immortality. He paused on the main staircase before heading to the second floor girls' lavatory. He should go to the scrimmage, Minnie would ask where he was and he didn't want anyone to get suspicious Not that he couldn't deflect any suspicion onto that half giant boy.

He turned and headed back out of the castle towards the quidditch pitch. He had just made it to the pitch when he saw the fight break out. It was either Apollo or Arty; Tom couldn't tell which one it was from this distance, and since they were in their practice uniforms. The A-named boy lunged from his broom on to one of the Ravenclaw beaters. They were quite high up; this little tussle could end in blood. Tom was please he came, now could prove to be quite amusing. The two figures on the broom plummeted to the ground. The boys were too entangled to change the direction of the broom. Minnie came swooping towards them. She dove to pull the broom up or try to slow them. She pulled and wrenched her arm painfully. She pulled back from the fight and let them fall. She was holding her arm close to her body.

Headmaster Dippet came striding on to the field, along with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Haque, the arithmency professor. The two fighters were frozen a few feet from the ground and tumbled down continuing to brawl viciously. The Headmaster was about to speak when Minnie performed a body bind charm, wordlessly, on the two boys.

"ARTEMIS PREWETT GET OFF OF CLEARWATER NOW." She was shaking with rage, the colour drained from her face. Minnie was still clinching her arm to her chest, but she had not finished. "Was this your plan the entire time to kill the pair of you by launching yourself towards the pitch? What if the headmaster had not been here to stop you? Where would you be? I tried to stop you physically, but clearly that was unsuccessful." She jerked her head at her arm.

"Min, I… He…"

" I am not finished. You're lucky that you weren't killed. Now, get off my pitch. The rest of you go hit the showers."

The three teachers stood stunned at the Gryffindor captain's command of all the players on the field. Dumbledore was the first to recover.

"Hmm perhaps we should talk with the rest of the players to get a better idea of the situation."

"That won't be necessary Professor. I'll take responsibility for what happened here and I can help you with any of the details."

"Miss McGonagall, while your loyalty to your fellow students is commendable I…" Minnie interrupted the Headmaster abruptly.

"Sir, I'm not trying to protect anyone this scrimmage wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me. If I hadn't suited up and given my team the okay we wouldn't be in this mess."

"If you say so, Minerva. Now Albus, Horatio please attend to your student and be sure that they all get the proper discipline. Fighting is not to be tolerated especially in our current situation. We need to stand together."

Tom had listened to all this and 'in our current situation' the man could barely say that there was a monster loose in his castle. He had rattled the Headmaster. How quaint. Dumbledore put an arm around Minnie and walked her off the pitch. Tom was too far away to hear what was going on, but he was not pleased. He made his way back to the castle and to the second floor. He checked the hall and put an ear to the bathroom. There were no sounds of water. So he slid into the bathroom and spoke to the sinks. He made his way down into his layer. Speaking to the Basilisk as he went.

Tom made his way over to the makeshift nest he had build for sitting down here and studying the darker arts. He had decided tonight would be the night for making his dreams of immortality come true. Who would it be? He would just have to let the basilisk out to play and see what they came up with. Perhaps the girl that was always crying in the bathroom, messing up his plans, yes, yes she would do perfectly. Luckily, he had his diary with him. Yes everything was in order. Now he only had to wait for her to take up her post in the bathroom. This was going to be perfect. Tom Marvolo Riddle would never die. He would only grow in power and become the most powerful wizard in history. He would even outshine Grindlewald, whom Dumbledore had defeated only a few years previously.

He dug his toes into his shoes in anticipation. He was going to become immortal tonight. He hissed to the basilisk to go check and see if anyone was in the bathroom. It could slide in the pipes and hear. The basilisk hissed happily out of the Chamber and into the inner workings of Hogwarts. It didn't take long for the serpent to return.

"_The leaky girl iss there master, ssshe is waiting for uss_." The serpent was so invigorated for the kill he could barely keep still.

Tom was amused by the beast's joy. Whoever said reptiles were cold creatures had clearly never taken the time to get to know one. He watched the serpent wind it's way back towards the bathroom, and he started to make his way there too. Tom slipped into the bathroom. He could hear the girl's sobs now. How any being could cry so much was beyond his knowledge. He hissed to the basilisk, and it came from underneath her. She would be dead soon. Tom quickly moved in front of the stall she was in. He began to silently perform the horcrux incantation. He had his wand in hand, and the diary was in the other. He felt her die. Then he felt a terrible pain it was like being pulled apart. He couldn't stop it. Part of him was being pulled away. It was like someone has thrust a hand into his chest and was pulling part of him out. His soul was like a piece of stray thread on a sweater, the hand kept pulling and pulling. And Tom was unraveling. He felt his soul going into the diary. And then the pulling stopped. The diary glowed red and became hot. Then it was over. He was immortal. His face was wet. It must have been tears.

There was a scream that came from behind him.

"Tommy boy, no… no. It can't be you. It couldn't. You're. No. I think I'm going to be sick."

Tom heard Minnie being sick in the floor behind him. He was still unraveling. He needed help he needed loving arms. The door banged closed and Minnie was gone. He was shaking. He ran out of the lavatory. There must be some way to become whole again. He could reverse it. No, no, no. That was out of the question he couldn't die and this was his only guarantee. He needed someone else to make him whole. He needed… Tom burst out of the bathroom and started running towards the Transfiguration classroom. He burst into the classroom, and stopped. He needed to calm down. He couldn't he was incomplete only one person could make him safe. Only one person would know how make him better.

"Albus" Tom hissed. He sounded half dead. The Professor came out of his office and looked horrified at the pale boy shaking in front of him.

"Tom, what happened? Who did this to you?"

Tom teetered forward and began to fall. Dumbledore quickly stepped forward and caught the boy in his arms.

"Tom…" Dumbledore knelt on the ground with his student in his arms. "Tom… are you alright? What has happened? Was it the beast from the Chamber?"

Tom's mind was racing. This was the perfect time. When Albus returned his love he would be whole again he wouldn't have to be afraid, they would be together forever. He would never feel like this ever again.

"Prof… Albus I need to tell you something… I need you. Ever since I came to this school you have always been there for me. Watching over me. Caring for me. And… I-I love you. I want to be yours. I need to be yours. You're the only one who can make me whole again. You can save me. You can stop me from unraveling. Please. Please accept me. Love me." Tom had never felt so vulnerable, so open in his life.

"Oh Tom… Tom no. My dear boy I… I can't… You're…" Dumbledore looked so sad and…

Tom looked horrified. He couldn't stay for this. He was being rejected he would never be whole. He could never be loved. This was the end. He didn't want to be Tom Riddle ever again. Tom Riddle was unlovable; no one could care for him, even… Tom struggled out of Dumbledore's arms and ran. He ran back to second floor bathroom. He hissed to the basilisk. "_Darling go back to the Chamber we shan't be able to play for a long while. This death will cause quite a stir. We have done our jobs. There are 7 fewer mudbloods at Hogwarts. Salazar would be proud. Rest my pet. I shall come for you soon._"

Tom grabbed the diary. And made his way to Slughorn's office. He was going to fix this once and for all.

"Professor Slughorn?" He knocked gently on the door.

"Come in, come in how are you my boy? What can I do for you at this hour?"

"Professor, I can't hide this any longer. I know something about the accidents that have been happening around the school."

"Do you know boy. We must inform the Headmaster. Come with me, son we'll show them what Slytherins are made of. The right stuff."

They made their way to the Headmaster's office. Slughorn whispered the password, and they made their way up to spiral staircase. Slughorn knocked on the door.

"Headmaster Dippet, I have a student here that knows something about the… erm… accidents that have been happening around the school."

"Horace please do come in. Professor Dumbledore and I were just talking about… Ah I see our young Mr. Riddle is with you. How are you doing my boy?"

"Fine sir, I stumbled upon the half-giant boy, Rubeus Hagrid I believe is his name. He was bringing a monster into the castle. He made me swear not to tell anyone about it, but I can no longer hold my tongue. This beast is what has been injuring students and Rubeus is the one that has been controlling it. I hope I haven't caused too much trouble by holding my tongue. I didn't want to believe it myself, but he is keeping the beast on the fifth floor in an abandoned classroom."

"This is most disturbing news Mr. Riddle. I hope that it isn't true, but we must investigate this matter. Thank you lad, you may return to your dormitory."

"Yes, Headmaster. Thank you sir."

"Tom… wait I…"

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore I have some studying to do I need practice some Charms' homework."

Tom briskly turned and went down the spiral stairs. He made his way back to the dungeons, and into the dormitory. He went to his room and sat on his bed, his eyes were hard. He would never feel love for another being as long as he survived.

….

He was sitting next to Albus. It was the first time they had seen each other, and not fought since he applied to be Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Even that had been a tense meeting. What a strange feeling, just sitting. He reached towards Albus and gently touched his chest. The Dark Lord's snake like eyes flashed and he smirked. The old fool had never recovered from that evening in his sixth year, that's why Albus harped on about his inability to love. Or was it his inability to be love? That would have been hard for the fool to swallow. He took the Elder Wand from the dead man's corpse and flew off into the night. He was about to make the world his own. He was the immortal Lord Voldemort.


End file.
